creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:CrashingCymbal/Archive 1
Ban You were given three days for the combined rules broken. It doesn't matter if it's your first time. Can I have a look at these "Combines rules" please? CrashingCymbal (talk) 17:52, March 28, 2013 (UTC) In thinnest day, In fattest night, may no cake ever escape my sight, let those who worship Weight Watcher's might, beware my spandex, for it is too tight! (talk) 17:46, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Re: ban Joke or not, it was a discriminatory insult. In thinnest day, In fattest night, may no cake ever escape my sight, let those who worship Weight Watcher's might, beware my spandex, for it is too tight! (talk) 19:02, April 25, 2013 (UTC) You gonna do it? Hey buddy! So, are you gonna do what I suggested with Imscared.exe? Leave me a message on my talk page with what you experienced and what happenned! Talk to you in chat, man! _JackFrost5738 23:15, May 3, 2013 (UTC) RE: Admin Thank you Cymbal! And thank you for the support! I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 09:37, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Anytime ol' buddy ol' pal. - CrashingCymbal (talk) 12:30, May 16, 2013 (UTC) SOURCE MODE When you're in editor, the default mode is Visual Mode. When you copypaste something from another document onto editor, you want to switch into Source Mode before doing so so that only the text of the article is copied-and-pasted to editor. With Visual Mode, both the text AND the font/formatting of the original document is copied, which is bad because it can make for some REALLY BAD FORMATTING ERRORS! TL;DR: Thank you for your time. LOLSKELETONS (Talk • ) 19:12, May 25, 2013 (UTC) RE: Ah, you're welcome! You deserved it :) I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 15:55, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Congrats PHPRRRRRRPPPPP HAPPY MODSHIP PHRRRRRRRp let's throw a party! Max, I do this for a living! 06:04, June 11, 2013 (UTC) PAHTEH I'll be sure to put out the milkshake in my yard. Max, I do this for a living! 23:21, June 11, 2013 (UTC) DO YOU HAVE... THE BOOOTTTTYYY???? Max, I do this for a living! 23:48, June 12, 2013 (UTC) ooomph bby Max, I do this for a living! 04:16, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Psh A mod and you don't sign your posts? FOOLISH INFIDEL! PATHETIC! I WILL RIP YOU TO SHREDS WITH MY CONDOM My ban ends in like 2 weeks so yeah Max, I do this for a living! 08:10, June 14, 2013 (UTC) hey Kill said he can't revoke the ban from chat that's on me, so would you mind helping me out with that? when my time's up of course. Anna Monroe (talk) 13:19, June 14, 2013 (UTC) WELL OKAY THEN I'LL JUST GO AHEAD AND STEAL THE TARDIS AND MAYBE ALBERT EINSTEIN OR SOME LEADING SCIENTIST IN TIME TRAVEL AND QUANTUM MECHANICS WHILE I'M AT THAT YEAH I'M A FUCKING OVERACHIEVER But it ends in 2 weeks. Can't you wait? P.S. Hold Tap dat booty Max, I do this for a living! 04:47, June 15, 2013 (UTC) MMMMMF Max, I do this for a living! 17:31, June 15, 2013 (UTC) bat all uf mi pestes suc okay I'll give it a go since I'm bored too :D Max, I do this for a living! 17:05, June 17, 2013 (UTC) The face... The-the face... Mother! Meh Ban So, about my ban. Apparently I've been gone for two days for right about now, and I think you've left my account in the depths of ban land. I hope this has been a mistake, because for a while, I still can't get on chat no matter what. He Man is ridiculous. CreepyNoodles01 (talk) 01:20, June 21, 2013 (UTC)CreepyNoodles01 B& So I can understand why I was banned, but me and Krule have used that abbreviation "fgt" numerous times in the past without so much as a warning. It was a joke, the person I directed it at knows it was a joke. You guys really need to get the sticks out of your asses. WalkingDitto (talk) 17:58, June 23, 2013 (UTC) ONE MORE DAY Max, I do this for a living! 19:48, June 23, 2013 (UTC) I like your pixely avatar. Long time no see Crymbal. Good news: I got the computer today. Bad news: THE FUDGER DOESN'T WORK!! It is missing parts of the hardrive. I can't chat with the PS3, just talk page. See ya soon man. Mr. Black Ops, out. (talk) 01:15, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Umm....Ok.I was banned for no reason at all. But thats fine. If I did something wrong, I did something wrong. Dwell344 (talk) 13:28, June 27, 2013 (UTC)Dwell334 Warning Only admins and members of VCROC rare allowed to add or remove the "BAD" template from pages. If you feel a page or pages should have its BAD tag removed, please contact a local to remove it for you. If you remove the BAD tag from a page without admin authorization again, you will be blocked from editing. — LOLSKELETONS (talk • ) 01:07, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Banned for Homophobia...? What did I do that was Homophobic? Sorry, I was banned for Homophobia, I appear to have forgotten to sign off my last post. How was I homophobic? Thanks, Pale400 (talk) 14:13, July 1, 2013 (UTC)Pale400 Dude, I am SO sorry for linking that picture to those guys. I didn't see the last part in the rules about it. I take full responsibility for it this time and I apologize. Please do not make the ban extremely long.MultiSuperVids (talk) 21:23, July 1, 2013 (UTC)MultiSuperVids